Lean On Me
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Quinn gets a unexpetced phone call in the middle of Glee pratice that will change her life what will it lead to. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Lean on me**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**Everyone watches as Quinn rushes out of Glee her phone against her ear.**

**From inside the choir room the group can hear snippets of what Quinn is saying to her mum.**

"**Mum say that again she what going live in Australia and wants me to have back" says Quinn**

"**Yes Shelby is going to live in Australia and wants you and Puck as the right full parents to have Beth back" says her mum**

**Quinn walks down the hall so the group can't hear what is being said.**

"**But she's being Shelby's daughter for 6 months and she suddenly decides this" says Quinn**

"**Yes or no because if you don't want her back then she find someone else to adopt her" says her mum**

"**No I want her back that isn't fair on her" says Quinn**

"**Well Shelby is going to meet me at your new apartment that I got for you as soon as Shelby phoned it's near school and I'll wait there until you get finish Glee" says her mum**

"**No I'll come straight away Mr Shue will understand" says Quinn**

"**Are you bringing Noah?" asks her mum**

"**I don't know I guess it's fair on him to know that Beth is back in my life and if he wants his too" says Quinn**

"**Follow your heart" says her mum**

"**See you in 10" says Quinn and hangs up.**

**She goes back in the room.**

"**Mr Shue can I talk to you?" asks Quinn**

**Mr Shue nods and follows into the hallway.**

"**Quinn quickly explains the situation to Mr Shue.**

"**Of course you can leave early and good luck" says Mr Shue**

"**Thanks. I just don't know what to do about Puck and Sam" says Quinn**

"**Puck and Sam both have a right to know. Puck being Beth's father and Sam being your boyfriend at the moment" says Mr Shue and he returns to the choir room with Quinn who gathers her stuff and leaves.**

**5 minutes later Puck's phone rings.**

"**Go ahead" says Mr Shue knowing it is Quinn**

**Puck steps outside the choir room and presses answer.**

"**Hello" he says**

"**Hey it's me Shelby giving me Beth back I wanted to know if you wanted to raise her with me" says Quinn  
"Hell yeah" says Puck  
"Puck" says Quinn**

"**Sorry yeah course I do your house" says Puck**

"**No the new apartments to past school apartment 5C" says Quinn**

"**2 minutes" says Puck and hangs up**

**He pops his head around the choir room door.**

"**Mr Shue" he says**

"**See you tomorrow Puck" he says**

"**Thanks" says Puck legging it to his truck and driving the 2 minutes to the apartments and pulling in next to Quinn's car.**

**He races up to the apartment.**

"**Hey" says Quinn when she opens the door balancing Beth on her hip stepping back to let Puck in.**

**In the apartments there are guys moving baby stuff into Beth's new room.**

"**Obviously Quinny we need to get you oh hi Noah electrical" says her mum**

"**Hey Miss Farbray" says Puck**

"**Do you want to hold Beth?" asks Quinn**

**Puck nods.**

"**Beth this is your daddy" says Quinn handing Beth to Puck**

**Beth grabs Puck's finger and puts it into her mouth.**

"**Ow" says Puck**

"**She's just got a tooth though" says Quinn**

"**Where's Shelby?" asks Puck**

"**She's left she thought it was best to hand Beth and all the stuff she's bought for her and go" says Quinn "She said she was sorry for doing this and I thanked her for bringing Beth back into our lives" she adds**

"**Why Shelby giving Beth back to us?" asks Puck**

"**She's going to live in Australia" Quinn**

"**Poor Rachel" says Puck**

"**Want to know her middle name?" asks Quinn**

**Puck nods.**

"**Caroline" says Quinn**

**Puck chuckles.**

"**I need to get off I have lady's meeting at church" says Quinn's mum and leaves.**

"**So how do you want do this?" asks Puck**

"**You need to tell your mum and I think it would be best if you lived here but no more getting into trouble we don't need Daddy in juvie again" says Quinn**

"**You need to talk to Sam" says Puck**

**Quinn nods.**

"**Now or tomorrow?" asks Puck**

"**Can you stay here with Beth while I go talk to him?" asks Quinn**

"**Can I take Beth to my mum's while I tell her I'm moving with you and our daughter?" asks Puck**

"**We need to get you insured on it and baby proof this whole apartment and your truck my car" says Quinn  
"Is that a yes or a no?" asks Puck**

"**Go fixed the car seat into your truck and drive carefully" says Quinn**

**Quinn walks into the bedroom to find 3 cases of her clothes and 6 boxes of the other stuff from her bedroom.**

"**Quinn" says Puck**

"**One second" calls Quinn**

**Quinn changes out of her cherrios uniform into some causal clothes and goes back into the lounge.**

"**Can you help me put the car seat in?" asks Puck**

"**How about you wait here with Beth I'll go talk to Sam and then we can go in my car" says Quinn**

"**You go in your car me in my truck so I can cart all my stuff into the back along with my bed" says Puck**

"**Your bed" says Quinn**

"**I'm assuming the bedroom isn't furnished" says Puck**

"**Oh it is Shelby sold mum all her bedroom and living room her furniture mum bought it for $1000 and Shelby flies to Australia next week she's had an offer on her house she just needs to pack her stuff she has a spare bed so she'll sleep there all we need to buy is a TV wireless router, groceries and set up the kitchen with Beth's milk formula, bottles and sterilising equipment" says Quinn**

"**Go talk to Sam he knows you had Beth before summer with me and he knows she was adopted so just explain the situation and he'll have to like it or lump it" says Puck**

"**And what he doesn't want to do either" says Quinn**

"**Then he has lost a great girl" says Puck**

**Quinn walks to school to meet Sam coming out Glee.**

"**You ok? Why'd you run out of Glee?" asks Sam**

"**Shelby's moving to Australia she gave me and Puck Beth back if we wanted her and we do" says Quinn**

"**And what?" asks Sam**

"**We have an apartment just down from school mum bought it for me" says Quinn**

"**Did you just say we as in Puckerman is going to be living with you" says Sam**

**Quinn nods**

"**I don't want him living with you" says Sam**

"**Puck wants to be a good dad to Beth better then his Lima Loser of a father was to him the only way he can do that is if he lives with me and his daughter" says Beth  
"He doesn't have a dad" says Sam**

"**Exactly" says Quinn**

"**I have no choice in the matter of whether he lives with you or not?" asks Sam**

"**Beth is our daughter and she needs her dad with her at her home" says Quinn "You have to like it or lump it or we're over" says Quinn**

"**Then I guess were over" says Sam**

"**Fine" says Quinn and she walks off and knocks of Principal Figgins door.**

"**Quinn come in" says Principal Figgins**

**Quinn goes in and explains what is going on and asks for her and Puck to have the next day off to get everything sorted.**

"**Of course you can have the day off" says Principal Figgins**

"**Thank you" says Quinn**

"**Puck can have his two weeks paternity and you can have 1 month maternity" says Principal Figgins**

"**Can we take those when we need them like when Beth is ill" says Quinn**

"**Of course I'll have a list printed for you and Puck and for me and I'll put it on my notice board and we'll just cross of the days as you take them it'll be a list of numbers 31 for you and 14 for Puck" says Principal Figgins**

"**So we have 13 and 30 left" says Quinn**

"**Yes come by and collect it on Wednesday" says Principal Figgins "Now if you excuse me it's the end of the day I want get home" he adds**

"**Of course do you know if Coach Sylvester is still here" says Quinn**

"**In her office" says Principal Figgins**

**Quinn goes to Coach Sylvester office and knocks.**

"**Come in" says Coach Sylvester**

**Quinn goes in.**

"**Q what can I do for you?" asks Coach Sylvester**

"**I'm quitting Cherrios I just came here to give you my uniform back" says Quinn pulling it out of her bag and handing it to her.**

"**May I ask you why" says Coach Sylvester**

"**Shelby who adopted my daughter is moving to Australia and wants me to have her back so I said I'd love and since Cherrios takes up the most of my time with it being every morning and Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon from 3 till 6 and Saturday from 8 till 1 and I have only just come back it's the one that has to go" says Quinn**

"**What about Glee" says Coach Sylvester**

"**It takes up 2 hours of my week" says Quinn**

"**Why not quit that instead of Cherrios" says Coach Sylvester**

"**You may not like the fact I'm quitting but I am not choosing Glee over Cherrios I am choosing my daughter over Cherrios I need the mornings to get her to nursery I need Saturday's to spend time with her and I need the afternoon's to get a part time job because I will not have Puck support us alone" says Quinn**

"**Get out of my office" says Coach Sylvester**

**Quinn walks back in the apartments and up to 5C.**

"**Done me and Sam are broke up. You and I have tomorrow off and I quit Cherrios" says Quinn**

"**Figgins gave us both the day off" says Puck**

"**You have 2 weeks paternity holidays and I have 31 days maternity holidays we can take them when we chose" says Quinn**

"**What did Sylvester say?" asks Puck**

"**She wasn't happy asked about Glee I explained that it takes 2 hours of my week and not every morning , 3 afternoons for 3 hours or Saturday's for 8 till 1" says Quinn**

"**I'm thinking of picking up the 8 till 12 shift on a Saturday is that ok?" asks Puck**

"**Yeah Beth and I can make lunch for you" says Quinn**

"**So my mum's house?" asks Puck**

"**Yeah but Noah you're not supporting us alone I'm going to get a part time job" says Quinn**

**Quinn's phone rings.**

"**Hello" says Quinn**

"**Hi is this Quinn Farbray?" asks the lady**

"**Yes" says Quinn**

"**I'm Jenny manager at Breadsticks Miss Sylvester recommend you for the part time job opening we have but explained that Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's you can do half 3 to half 5 and Tuesday and Thursday's do half 4 to half 5 which we would be willingly for you to do. Its $10 dollars an hour" says Jenny**

"**Can you hold on one second while I talk to my partner?" asks Quinn**

"**Of course" says Jenny**

**Quinn explains what is going on to Puck.**

"**Do the half 3 to 7 Monday, Wednesday I'll do half 3 to half 5 and pick Beth and the times she said on the other days" says Puck**

"**What will you do?" asks Quinn**

"**I'll pick up that Saturday day shift, do half 3 to half 5 on the Monday and Wednesday. Then Tuesday, Thursday and Friday you pick Beth up and I do half 4 to 7 Tuesday and Thursday and half 3 to 6 Friday" says Puck**

"**Deal" says Quinn**

"**Hello" says Quinn  
"Hi" says Jenny**

"**Is it possible for me to do half 3 to 7 Monday and Wednesday and the half 4 to half 5 Tuesday and Thursday and half 3 to half 5 Friday?" asks Quinn**

"**Yes so you'll take the job?" asks Jenny**

"**Yes what will I be doing?" asks Quinn**

"**Taking orders, refilling drinks, getting drinks, taking the food, and being hostess taking people to there seats" says Jenny**

"**Ok" says Quinn4$  
"Welcome around and see you tomorrow at half 3" say Jenny**

"**I can do from 3 tomorrow my partner and I are off school tomorrow so I can do any time after 1" says Quinn**

"**Let's say 2 to 5" says Jenny**

"**Ok" says Jenny and hangs up**

"**I'll phone Burt in minute and say I can do half 1 to 5 tomorrow and then we can go collect Beth together from nursery now my mum" says Puck**

"**Let's get the car seat fitted into your truck and go" says Quinn**

"**We'll need another car seat" says Puck**

**Quinn nods.**

**They get the car seat fitted into Puck's truck and go to his house. His mum takes the news very well and while Quinn and Puck pack up Puck's stuff his mum looks after Beth.**

**They get the 7 boxes and 3 suitcases into the back of the truck and go back in to get Beth.**

"**How are you going to manage finically?" asks Puck's mum as Puck takes Beth from her.**

"**We both have jobs nursery fees are $50 dollars a week. We'll gets electric and water bills at the end of each month as well as the insurance on our cars, and rent at the end of every month and for a family of 3 it's only $200" says Quinn**

"**Mum will be fine" says Puck "But we need to get Beth home and to sleep.**

**They go home to where they belong the three of the together.**

**Just as Quinn is drifting off.**

"**Quinn you can always lean on me" says Puck  
Quinn smiles, rests her head on Puck's chest and they fall asleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lean on me**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**Thursday afternoon Glee Practice.**

"**Right to kick the practice of Puck and Quinn have a mash up prepared for us" says Mr Shue**

"**Ok I know Puck and I haven't be very attentive the last couple of days and hopefully this mash up with explain and if it doesn't then we will explain and yes before any of you ask Sam knows" says Quinn**

**Puck starts playing his guitar and Quinn starts to sing.**

**Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby**

You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying

**Puck sings on his own.**

**Beth**** I hear you calling ****  
****But I can't come home right now ****  
****Me and the boys are playing ****  
****And we just can't find the sound ******

Quinn sings on her own

**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh**

**Puck and Quinn sing together  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...**

"**Something about keeping your baby and Beth who is your baby but you didn't keep her" says Kurt**

"**And you two are singing together about Beth which is odd as you stopped talking to each other after Beth left with my mum" says Rachel**

"**But you sang the last line together OMG you too have Beth back" says Mercedes**

"**Why?" asks Rachel**

"**Shelby-" Puck**

"**Puck, Rachel Shelby moving to Australia" says Quinn**

"**Oh" says Rachel**

"**But you two have Beth back are back together" says Santana**

"**We have Beth are living together but not back together" says Puck**

**Quinn phones rings she rushes to her bag and answers it.**

"**Hello" says Quinn**

"**Hey Quinn it's Jenny from Bright Horizons Day Care Centre Beth has a temperature of 38.4 degerees could you come and collect her" asks Jenny**

"**Yes sure I'll be half an hour" says Quinn hanging up  
"Is everything ok?" asks Mr Shue**

"**Beth has a temperature I have to go get her" says Quinn**

"**I'm going to" says Puck**

"**Puck I'm just picking her up and dropping her at my mum's" says Quinn**

"**I'm still coming" says Puck**

"**Fine" says Quinn**

**They go to get Beth drop her at Quinn's mum's and then go to work.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lean on me**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"**Hey guys how life with Beth treating you?" asks Mercedes**

"**Good it's great to be with her and Puck and me got together," says Quinn**

"**Family photo after school," says Puck**

**After school**

"**Smile," says the photographer**

**Quinn and Puck smile down at Beth content with what their life has given them and knowing that more happiness is going to come there way.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
